Proper form and aim are important aspects of bowling. Those who desire to improve their bowling skills can practice proper form and aim with a coach or alone. It can be cost-prohibitive for some to practice bowling form and aim with a coach, so a desirable alternative may be to use an apparatus which can help improve form and body positioning. Additionally, such an apparatus can be a useful tool for a coach to use to assist a bowler in improving form and aim.
The “finishing form” or a “release position” is the bodily position of a bowler upon release of the bowling ball down the bowling lane. If the finishing form of the bowler is proper, then the released ball will roll down the bowling lane in the desired manner. Accordingly, by focusing on form, one can also improve aim. Proper finishing form includes a specific bodily position of the head, shoulders, back, hips, knees, feet, arms, elbows, and hands. It can be difficult for a bowler to focus on the position of each of these body parts at the same time. Accordingly, it is useful for a coach or an apparatus to draw attention to one particular body part at a time.
The position of the bowler's head, in particular, is of great importance to finishing form. If the bowler's head is angled when the ball is released, the bowler is likely to release the ball at the same angle. In other words, the bowling ball will follow where the head is pointed in the release position. Additionally, it is important for the bowler's body to be bent and angled correctly throughout the approach and release of the bowling ball. One way to promote bending and angling the body correctly is by indicating a desired height of the bowler's head when the ball is released. Accordingly, it is useful for a coach or apparatus to draw attention to, and direct the bowler with respect to, the position and angle of the bowler's head in the release position.
The position of the bowler's feet is also important to finishing form. In particular, the alignment of the feet relative to the width of the bowling lane can impact the alignment of the ball within the lane once the ball is released. Accordingly, it is also useful for a coach or apparatus to draw attention to, and direct the bowler with respect to, the position and angle of the bowler's feet in the release position.
It is also important, however, that while the bowler is focusing on form and release position, that the bowler's view of the pins at the end of the lane is not obstructed. This enables the bowler to align the body with respect to the pins and to note what correct form and release position feels like when the eyes are aligned with a particular position down the bowling lane. With enough practice, the bowler's body should feel natural engaging in proper form and release position, thus improving aim.